Jolly Polly
by TheReapinAngel09
Summary: This is just a quick story I whipped up.


**Team Fortress 2 - Creepypasta**

 **Jolly Polly**

{ _Author's Note: This is my very first Creepypasta so I hope you won't criticize me too much. This story won't be the most scariest or accurate thing but it's my best work. Also just be aware that this story is a bit of long read. Thanks again._ }

...

Blu Team's Base

9am, Wednesday 5th July 2006

/

*Yawn* "Ahh, it is beautiful day to kill Red Team babies!" Heavy yawned, he and his teammates where in the living quarters of the base at the moment. The Russian gunsman was determined to get things rolling but as you would know the rest of his team wanted to plan a strategy first.

"Yeah man we get it! You wanna kick some ass, dude don't you think we want some of dat too? But Soldier said we need to think ahead for once, so stick that up your stupid fat ass!" Scout yelled in annoyance, he wanted to be out on the battlefield too but he had to take part in this plan... Whether he liked that fact or not.

"Oi that's enough you two, we don't have time fer ya arguin'! Now shove it back up ya arses and pipe down!" Sniper chimed in; at this point in time Scout and Heavy were in each others faces, throwing both insults and punches in an angry fit of determination to best the other.

*Sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose* "Why do I even bother with those wankers?" Sniper sighed. There was just no hope when it came to those two!

"Alright you maggots... ATTENTION!" Soldier yelled at the top of his lungs, everyone in the room froze in an awkward silence. Everyone knew not to question the Solider's orders, even Scout and Heavy stopped fighting for that one moment.

"We do NOT have time for your horseplay, if you maggots can't be serious for even 2 minutes then you can get THE HELL OUT!" Soldier stated in an obvious 'I-am-very-pissed-off' tone of voice, the room filled with a silence beyond any sort of awkward silence you've ever known.

~Silence~

"Ahem" A voice suddenly made itself known, everyone turned to see the source of the voice only to see none other than the Frenchman himself... Spy.

Spy was standing at, well more leaning against, the doorway. He had something in his hand but no-one was really paying any attention to that. The one thing they were all staring at was him, staring like they were looking at a hologram or a ghost.

You see Spy had been missing for nearly a week now, he had been put on a mission one day and then BAM! he was gone. Everyone assumed that he was dead or taken hostage and to see him here... Well, it seemed impossible!

"Holy mother of God! Is it really you?" Scout asks, no-one dare say anything after that. They were afraid that this was either too good to be true or he was the enemy Spy.

"Oui it's me." Spy states, he wasn't in the best condition but he put on his best friendly smile, the kind that spoke more words then he ever could. The kind that only his teammates would see.

"Spy-man! It is you!" Heavy yelled, running over and lifting the French spy off of his feet. Resulting in him grunting in pain but also chuckling as the Russian hugged him.

"Heavy, put him down. I shall examine him and make sure zhat he is okay." Medic states, finally looking up from the map on the table. Medic had a cool look on his face, the kind that told you that he had no doubts in his work.

So Heavy placed Spy back onto his feet and stepped back to allow the doctor his room. Spy looked at Medic and nodded, then following him out of the room where he would be taken to Medic's lab.

"Heavy can't believe that Spy-man is back! It is such good news!" Heavy states once again, it was hard to believe but it was truly a good thing that Spy was back.

"Aye t'is true! The lad made it back alive and now we're a team again!" Demoman says happily. (Surprisingly not in a drunken slur like usual.)

"Now then, lets get back to planning!" Soldier states, making Heavy and Scout groan in protest.

"This... Is going ta be a HECK of a long day." Sniper shook his head as he laid back against his chair, here's to a long Wednesday morning!

...Later, 10:45am. The Court Yard...

"Finally! We're out of that frickin' place!" Scout says as he stretched his arms behind his head, he was with Heavy and Sniper at the moment. All of them relishing the fresh air of the outdoor world.

"I know right, ya think we'd get a break but of course Soldier goes and shoves that idea back up ya arses!" Sniper agreed, taking out his gun and giving it a quick polish with his sleeve.

"Heavy is happy that Bossy-guy is no longer a problem." Heavy smiled, trying to make a conversation with the already conversing pair.

"Amen to that brother." Scout states before swinging his way to the roof of their base, leaving Sniper and Heavy by themselves.

"Howdy boys!" Engineer's voice echoed from behind them, so they turned around only to be greeted by the Texan himself.

"Hello Engie!" Heavy greeted him with a grin, he and the Texan were pretty close friends so only he (and a selected few) could call him 'Engie'.

*Smiles* "I got a package here for ya, it doesn't say who it's from though. Welp here ya go Heavy." Engineer smiled as he handed Heavy the medium sized package. He then proceeded to make conversation with Sniper all the while walking back to the base.

Now alone; Heavy sat in the vast, empty Court Yard. He couldn't help but stare at the brown package in front of him, was it something cool or a prank? He couldn't tell, there was no elaborate information besides the fact it said **SENT FROM RUSSIA** on the side.

"A package sent from Heavy's home Country? But how is this possible?" Heavy asked to no-one in particular, being from Russia himself he knew that mailing something from there to another Country would take at least 2-4 days. A week tops, so to see this here made him wonder how long ago this was sent.

*Shakes his head* "Well it is time to open strange box!" Heavy shakes his head clear of his last thoughts before looking down at the box again.

Heavy hesitated no longer, he ripped off the flaps with ease before quickly turning the box upside down and shaking out the contents. And not 5 seconds later and the strange gift felt out with an audible THUMP! Heavy threw the box behind him and brushed away the polyester packaging.

"What is this?" Heavy asked, there on the ground layed... A 1980's Russian doll. It was in fairly good condition for its old age, the doll itself was about the size of an average American doll. (Which roughly was about 1ft 6inch)

The doll had; dark blue hair, one blue eye and one green eye, it wore a dark purple dress that had stitched on pictures of balloons and finally it had a name tag that read: Polly. There was a tag on the dress that had bearly any information besides the fact it was Made in Russia. Heavy lifted the small doll and glanced it over, what a strange gift.

"Huh, this doll is so puny but also very cute gift." Heavy cocked his head before standing up once more, he placed the doll in his sash and headed back into base.

...12:28pm, The Bunkers...

"Alright jou must be careful alright? Jou are still pretty veak from jour encounter vith zhe Red's." Medic's voice was heard, echoing from down the hallway until he arrived in the room with Spy.

"Oui, I understand doctor. Thank you." Spy nods and proceeded into the room where he was met with hearty cheers and warm smiles. Medic went in the over direction however, towards the silent Russian in the corner of the room.

"Heavy? Are jou alright?" Medic asked, placing a gloved hand on one of Heavy's shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"Yes, Heavy is alright. Just looking at strange doll that was given to him from home Country." Heavy replied, keeping his gaze on the doll the entire time. This caused Medic to look at his friend in concern, was he okay?

"Vhat doll? Vhen did jou get it exactly?" Medic asked, the doll was hidden from his sight so he couldn't quite see it. Even so he wanted to know what his friend was concerned about.

"This doll Doktor. *Moves his arms out of the way* I got it from Engie earlier, I think it is very strange. It is nice thought but odd, if you know what Heavy means." Heavy explains, letting his gaze move to his friends face. He saw a bit of concern but mainly fascination, causing the Russian to smile slightly. He loved it when his doctor was like this.

"Intriguing, very intriguing." Medic states, leaning over Heavy's arm in order to see the doll better.

"Does Doktor want Heavy to give doll to you?" Heavy asked blushing slightly, Medic hasn't been quite so close to him in a long time.

Medic perked up immediately at the sound of that, telling you that he very much wanted what was just offered. Heavy knew this because he and the German were very close friends, he didn't need to be told anything for him to know what his friend wanted.

*Nods* "You take doll now Doktor." Heavy nods, leaning back to offer more room. Medic smiles and picks up the doll from the table.

"Danke mein freund." Medic says, suddenly giving Heavy a quick peck on the cheek. Heavy, in that one moment, froze... What the heck just happened?

*Blinks and coughs* "N-No problem." Heavy says blushing, was it just his luck or did his friend actually just kiss him?

*Chuckles* "Vhat's zhe matter Heavy? Jou seem..." Medic suddenly stopped mid sentence, Heavy looked at the doctor in concern. What was going on right now?

Medic's eyes flashed yellow for about 3 seconds before it disappeared. The doll that was in his hands was now back on the table, but how? Heavy didn't even see Medic's arms move... This was starting to get really weird, really fast.

"Heavy..." Medic says in a low, rather husky, voice. Heavy glanced around the room and then back to Medic, it was obvious that something wasn't right here. But Heavy couldn't quite place it.

But then, all of a sudden, Medic was right up in Heavy's face. Quite literally 2-5 centimeters away that's how close he was, Heavy could feel the warm breath of his friend baring down on him. Heavy blinked and looked into Medic's eyes, they were dull. The kind of dull you'd see when someone was in a trance.

Heavy opened his mouth to speak but before any form of words could leave there was a flash of movement and then... Something warm and moist. It took Heavy no longer than a second to realise what was happening. Medic... Was kissing him. On the lips!

" **Wha..? What is he doing!?** " Heavy thought as a surprised muffle left his lips, his cheeks flushed a bright red. This couldn't really be happening right now could it? But the longer he stared at Medic's flushed face the more he began to realise that this was in fact real.

" _ **You're gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I - huh? What... The heck is going on over there?**_ " __Pyro sang before noticing the awkward scene over in the right hand corner of the room. Pyro had only just entered but was able to see this not 2 minutes afterwards.

*Blinks* " _ **Errmm guys, anyone else seeing this?**_ " Pyro asked, Engineer looked up to see what he was muffling about only to see what he had failed to see earlier.

"Holy moly! What in tarnation is goin' on over there!?" Engineer states, alerting the rest of the team to the ongoing situation on the over side of the room.

On the other hand Heavy was starting to relax, this felt really... Werid yet pleasant all at once. Heavy's arms slowly moved down from the frozen 'what-the-heck-is-going-on' or shocked position that they were in and towards the table. And unbeknownst to the Russian he had placed his hand against the doll on the table, for at this point his eyes were hooded and feeling a pleasant warmth unlike anything he had ever felt.

However, what he was unaware of was that Medic's eyes once again flashed yellow but this time it caused his dull gaze to return to his usual blue. And for a split second nothing happened but after the doctor blinked that's when something happened.

Medic's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and he immediately pulled away in a panicked hast. Leaving Heavy in both a slight daze and confusion as to what was going on.

"Oh mein Gott! I am so sorry Heavy, I don't know vhat came over me!" Medic apologises, his body language rather frantic and panicked. Like he was ashamed of what he just did.

"Eto ne tvoya vina. *Coughs* It is not Doktor's fault ." Heavy says in Russian before quickly translating what he had just said. (Well as best as he could anyway)

*Smiles* "Danke mein freund." Medic replies with a smirk, he obviously understood Russian but the rest of his friends didn't.

"Ahem." Spy clears his throat, immediately catching the conversing pairs attention. Making the realisation of the fact that they had all just witnessed them kissing dawn upon the duo.

"Scheisse." "Der'mo." The duo cursed at the same time. This was going to be a LONG week, Medic just knew that was a fact.

...3pm, The Battlefield...

"Medic, get behind me!" Heavy yelled while firing his machine gun, they were finally in the heat of battle and it was going surprisingly well. It seemed that Soldier's strategy was actually working for the Red's were dying left, right and center!

"Ya! I am fully charged!" Medic replies, running behind the Russian and gripping the handle of his MediGun. Readying himself to fire it at the moments notice.

"Hahahahaha! What the heck is that thing in your sash!? Is that... A doll? Hahahahaha!" Red Scout suddenly asked as he appeared around the corner, obviously trying to get the Russian to loose his cool and fire at him with reckless abandon.

*Face darkens* "What did puny man just say? Care to say that again?" Heavy's voice dropped to dark tone, sending off quite a dark aura.

Medic noticed this and was about to try calm him down but, before he could Red Scout had run forward and snagged the doll. This happened so quickly however that it all looked like a blur.

"Yonk! This is mine now!" Red Scout states as he lands back in his previous spot, Heavy gasped before yelling unintelligible threats. This was not good.

"Aww what's the matter tough guy, you gonna cry? You gonna cry now? Hehehe, you're so..." Red Scout teased before trailing off, his face going blank before he dropped the doll. And before Heavy or Medic could move...

*BANG!*

Red Scout was dead. He had pulled out his shotgun and shot himself in the head. Medic stared at the body in shock, why would the Red Scout kill himself? He had no reason unless... Dear God that had to be it! Medic was surprised he didn't realise this sooner!

"Heavy, zhe doll! Zhere's something wrong vith zhe doll!" Medic states, he felt like such the fool. The doll must of known he was a Blu and made him act out of his deep desire. However since the dead scout was on the opposite team... It made so much sence!

"Yes! Doll is not normal doll, what can we do?" Heavy agreed, he now knew the truth and was willing to do something about it. But who would give him such a horrible thing and why?

"We burn it! Zhe thing deserves it!" Medic replies, he didn't want to go through anymore of this crap!

"Very well." Heavy states, though he was a bit sad to see it go he knew that it was for the greater good.

"PYRO!" Medic yelled, if anyone would be up to burning stuff it would be Pyro. And of course not a minute later and he shows up.

" _ **You yelled?**_ " Pyro asked, tilting his head to show his curiosity.

"Ja, we have a job for jou." Medic says before going into detail of what he wanted the firearms man to do.

...One explanation later...

"Understand?" Medic asks as he finished, it was an obvious plan and quite simple too. Have Heavy move it to a safe place and then have Pyro burn the damn thing!

*Nods* " _ **I understand Doc**_." Pyro nods to let his comrades he understood the task at hand.

"Heavy, if jou will." Medic nods to the Russian, time to end this nightmare. Before it harms anyone else.

Heavy nods back and picks up the doll, where he then moves it out of the line of battle and into the Blu base. Where the treo move into the furnace room, this should be safe enough.

*Places the doll down* "Here you go!" Heavy says, stepping back in order to give Pyro his room.

Pyro nods and takes out his flamethrower, here we go! Pyro aims his gun at the doll before stepping back and pulling the trigger. The entire room lit up with a brilliant red, yellow and orange as the flamethrower did it's job. If this wasn't a evil doll burning then the flames would have been considered majestic!

" _ **Burn baby burn! Hahaha this is fun!**_ " Pyro giggled as the doll burned beneath the intense heat. And after about nearly 3 minutes it was over, the doll had been destroyed.

"Aww Yeah!" The three cheered it was finally over! No more creepy doll and no more people doing stuff against their will! It was over!

"Doktor?" Heavy asks as he glanced down at the medic next to him, they were walking out of the furnace room and back in the corridor. Trying to get as far away from the sight as possible.

"Ya?" Medic replies, stopping to look up at the Russian. He had a smile on his face, a smile that shows you that everything is right with the world.

*Sighs* "Ya lyublyu tebya..." Heavy says, which translated to 'I love you'. Medic stared at him for a second before smiling and hugging Heavy, taking him by surprise.

"I love you too." Medic states, making Heavy both blush and gape at his friend in shock. Like he was finding this hard to believe.

*Smiles* "Don't worry, I mean it." Medic tries to reassure his friend that he meant what he said.

*Smiles then grins mischievously* "Danke." Heavy says in German, surprising Medic before he laughs. This was turning out to be quite an interesting day.

/

You thought it was over? You thought that they were safe, that everything was ripe and dandy with the world? Hahaha... I'm sorry to tell you.

Its

Just

The

Beginning

Of

Something

Beyond

You're Wildest Dreams!

...

{Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know! Once again, thank you and until the next story...

This is TheReapinAngel09 signing out! Peace!}


End file.
